


Hunger

by soulgems



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulgems/pseuds/soulgems
Summary: Akira touches himself for the fourth time this week.





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiboutozetsubou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiboutozetsubou/gifts).



> this drabble was the the result of putting my two weeks in at work and being thirsty for shuake
> 
> i haven't written anything in a million years so i hope u enjoy

Akira touches himself for the fourth time this week.

He can’t quite figure out what has him so particularly horny, but Akechi is there as soon as he shuts his eyes. Akira has gotten more than used to the daily fantasies, and figures that jacking off to ease his frustration is better than bottling it up.

Akechi is writhing beneath him, lips parted, a small trail of saliva trickling down his jaw. He looks so pathetic, so desperate, but the sight itself makes Akira let out an audible groan.

Akira is hovering over him like a hungry predator, one knee between Akechi’s thighs to keep his legs apart. Lips meet swollen ones, and Akechi is pressing into Akira’s mouth eagerly. He thinks about bringing a hand up to Akechi’s delicate neck, wrapping it and squeezing a little too roughly around the milky smooth skin. Fucking Akechi in a disoriented and barely conscious state makes Akira’s cock throb.

He thinks of the sounds Akechi would make when he finally loosens his hold around his neck, the way his chest would heave desperately to catch breath. Akira is molesting Akechi’s erection through his pants with the palm of his hand, not giving the detective even a second to gain composure. He likes the idea of Akechi groaning his name under him – _Akira_.

Akira doesn’t know what it sounds like to hear Akechi say his first name. When they were merely acquaintances Akechi always referred to him as Kurusu out of formality. Now he calls him Joker. The word “Akira” sounds so pretty when it comes from Akechi’s mouth, and he feels drunk on the thought of having Akechi lose himself in front of Akira, groaning Akira’s name like a desperate prayer.

Akechi is sprawled out on all fours now, and Akira yanks Akechi’s hair back and shoves fingers into his mouth. He wonders how long and to what extent Akechi could handle having his mouth fucked with Akira’s fingers shoved so deep in the back of his throat. Akechi’s eyes are welling with tears and drool is dripping off his chin. He looks at Akira with half lidded eyes, a silent pleading for Akira to fuck him.

Akira is balls deep inside of Akechi, fingernails digging into the thin layer of skin of his hipbones. His movements are slow and deliberate, but forceful. He thinks about fucking Akechi slowly, just to hear Akechi moan his name and beg for Akira to fuck him harder.

_Be a good boy and touch yourself_.

He imagines Akechi bringing a trembling hand to his own cock, jerking himself off in time with Akira’s thrusts. He thinks about Akechi’s whimpers, the pre-cum that is surely smeared over his stomach, and how close they both are…

Akira releases into his hand and it’s sticky and hot.


End file.
